Takahashi Mix!
by little J owo
Summary: My first fic. A crossover between Rinne, Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, and a little bit of Urusei Yatsura. Reviews are highly appreciated! So are flames and critizism.


Umm...

Hello! This is my first fanfic, and I have next to NO experience with writing, except for at school...

So please give me honest reviews, good or bad, I don't care.

This will be a kinda-sorta long fic, and I think it will be a one shot. Unless a lot of people want me to continue! I hope you like it, I worked VERY hard!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, but it would be cool if I did! =^o-o^= .mew.

"AKANE! Where's Kasumi? Tell her to make me some rice balls! I'm starvin' over here!" Ranma yells from across the house.

Akane was in his room in an instant.

"Ranma, you baka! This isn't your house. You need to be more respectful to Kasumi! She is the one who cooks for us and does our laundry an-"

"Ah, shaddup, Akane! Whadda YOU know? You're SOOO uncute!" Ranma proclaimed before a bucket of ice water was dumped onto his head.

As he lifted the bucket to see where "he" was going, so she could give Akane a piece of her mind, it was not Akane she saw, but a strange red-headed boy, about his age.

"Ah, boy dude-woman with no heart for wonderful cooking, please tell me what keeps you from passing on. I will sever those bonds so you can rest in peace." He said with a strange, mystical tone.

"What the- Who are..."

The strange boy had a cat on his shouler. It had been busily slashing at the side of the boy's face, but now it stared intently at Ranma.

"YOU HAVE BEEN CUUUUURSED!" It said, but now it was a giant head instead of a...a...!

"NEKOOOOO!" Ranma yelled as he jumped out nthe window.

"Rinne-sama! That girl is not dead, she-"

"Oh, shut up, Rokumon! I know what I'm doing!"

Suddenly, the boy disappeared, then came back a moment later with an ugly, baby-faced girl with two braids on his back, along with an extravagantly designed haori.

"How did I get here?" the girl asked.

Then, without answering, Rinne flew out the window and caught up with Ranma pretty quickly.

When he got there, though, he saw a strange creature with long silver hair and a red kimono. He also had...kitty ears? Dog ears? What...? He must be an evil spirit! Look at those fangs, and claws, and overall intimidating look!

" Ah, strange boy with gold eyes and rediculous looking ears that somehow go well with your intimidating demeanor, please tell me what keeps you from passing on. I will sever those bonds-"

But the creature ignored him. He seemed too busy watching the girl from earlier, Ranma, freak out under a bush.

Rinne just decided to do his job and use Sakura-mamiya's money to buy a very expensive shinigami scythe.

He repeatedly tried to pass them on with his scythe, but it just went right through them!

"You mean...they aren't dead?" Rinne asked as he stood dumbfounded.

"I tried to tell you, Rinne-sama! They are not dead! One of them is cursed, and I feel the presence of another world coming off the dog!"

"Ah."

So, Rinne decided to take off his haori, because it wouldn't be strange at all to have a red-head appear out of thin air in the middle of town. Except maybe to normal people. But these obviously are not normal people.

Inuyasha was very confused. First this strange girl runs to him then hides under a bush, then some random guy with red hair came out of absolutley nowhere. Man, what a dye job! Even his own silver-blue hair looked more natural than that!

Wait a minute...this guy just appeared out of thin air...and this girl was obviously terrified...and she had been muttering about a cat and a strange boy with red hair, a black tracksuit a size too small, red eyes, and was talking about bonds and dead people...

Could this be that same boy? He must be a demon! There was absolutley NO other explanation!

Me: Why, of course there is, silver puppy! He could be a shinigami who just wants everybody to be happy! Oh, he also wants money, too...so why doesn't he just rob a bank? It would be very easy since he can fly, go through walls, and...I'll stop talking now and let you read this story...

Derp.

"DIE EVIL DEMON!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Where!" Asked Rinne, turning around to see a...flying green-haired girl? She just flew lazily about, paying little attention to the strange people. Instead, she was staring at a boy with huge, curly brown hair. She was going to possess him! And so will that flying baby! He turned back to Inuyasha and Ranma to make sure they were getting along, only to find a hairy fist shoved down his throat.

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!" Came an annoying, high-pitched voice.

A girl came by wearing a jade-green short skirt and black hair on her...ah...head...not her legs...Hehehe...hehe...he...

Inuyasha suddenly had a face full of dirt and dog crap as he found himself on the ground.

"Stupid beaded neclace...what am I, a dog?"

Meanwhile, Rinne glomped the green-haired girl, Lum.

"Ah, strange floating girl with green hair and an Oni's clothing and horns and a problem with staring at people and ugly looks and old features and alien-like demeanor and-"

"Hey! Get offa me! Only DAAAAAAHLING can say all that and get away with it! Well, he really can't, but..."

And then she shocked him. God knows how. Because apparently she wasn't an evil spirit. She an alien.

Then, Akane came by with a bucket of boiling water and dumped it onto Ranma.

As he transformed, everybody else just looked at him like he was some kind of cross dresser.

"Akane, you are SOOOOO uncute, you dog!" he yelled as Akane preceded to hurt him.

"What an unusual day..."Rinne thought to himself as he walked away casually, with Rokumon and Sakura still on his back.

Ok, so...honestly, I know, like, nothing about kyoukai no rinne or urusei yatsura. I have volumes 1-4 or rinne, and I've seen three episodes of urusei, so...yeah. I really hope you like it, and I hope I get lots of reviews!

Sayonara tomodachi!


End file.
